


Vision and no Reason

by Zigzagwanderer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Injury, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/pseuds/Zigzagwanderer
Summary: Still practising short fics. This one is from prompt number 43 'Love is blind'. Thanks to Bluecaliessi for the idea/collection.





	Vision and no Reason

Hannibal humours him, while they heal.

Yet Will’s desire needs no whetstone, so the blindfold is not for ritual, nor roleplay.

Is trust itself being honed, on a strop of ashen silk?

“Remove it,” Hannibal angers, eventually. “Or must you be blinkered, to love me?”

Will’s sweat-slicked fingers oppose Hannibal's, at the knot. 

"I want us to be equals," he kisses. Naked. Sweet. “In bed, if nowhere else.”

Hannibal pauses. 

“Then see me.” He undresses Will’s eyes, and recalls their pebble-blue, while his are pearled now, sharp red blunted, blinded by the bluff. “For I have _never_ stopped seeing you.”


End file.
